


Adrenaline

by RaeSone99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adrenaline, F/M, Fluff, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeSone99/pseuds/RaeSone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Sheena Is A Punk Rocker :) Felicity and Ray take a moment and learn new things about one another. Really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> The Arrow writers are awesome and the characters aren't mine!

It'd started small. 

They were lounging on the bed at his place idly watching the new tv show, "Pain and Bad Decisions" when Felicity let it slip that she'd been skydiving before. 

Ray sat up. 

"What? I mean you skydive? I didn't really take you as an adrenaline junkie, what with the computers and you never mentioning it and..."

Felicity smiled at him, her blue eyes crinkling prettily, and kissed him on his shoulder before laying her head back down, 

"That is because it was a couple of years ago and um, my friend and I literally jumped out of this rickety old plane with nothing but prayers and parachutes." She tipped her head back and laughed at the memory. He admired her throat, pleased that he finally had the right to pepper her with kisses.  Felicity hummed and the vibrations felt good against his lips. 

"Maybe now would be a good time to mention that a friend and I also went zip lining."

Ray smiled working his way back up her chin and to her lips. 

"Must be some friend for you to do those things. That's a lot of trust." He could feel her freeze next to him and he wasn't entirely surprised to hear her murmur, 

"Different friend." 

Sensing her mind traveling down roads he couldn't travel he pulled away and rested his head on his fist, facing her, "You know, it just so happens that I too am an adrenaline junkie, so if you want a new friend to go defy death with I'd be totally okay with that."

Felicity mirrored his position, her hair spilling across his pillow. "Oh really? I didn't picture you as the daredevil type. Not that there's a type! Well there is, but I always imagined you as more the book and computer sort, not that that rules out anything else but..." Felicity groaned, "It's too early in the morning for this."

She ran her hand over her head looking rueful. Taking her hand in his he kissed her fingertips lightly, "We could go hang gliding, or rock climbing, or base jumping or,"

"Ray!" Felicity laughed, "I should also tell you that I'm afraid of heights!" She laughed even harder when he tilted his head confused. "Don't do that you look like the RCA dog!" Ray growled and playfully nipped one of her fingers and for the next few minutes conversation was lost. When things cooled down again and they'd caught their breath Ray asked, "So was it a face your fears type of thing then?" This time Felicity was the one doing an RCA dog imitation but he didn't mention it, he was too curious.

"No more like a support a friend thing. Look," she called. He turned to face her, "if you want we could go spelunking or snorkeling, or, or you could teach me how to surf! I'm from Vegas so that was never a high priority for me but I hear Starling City has great beaches so..." She gave him her most hopeful expression. And Ray couldn't help but wonder how long it could last. Shaking his head he scraped his hand over the stubble that wouldn't go away. If he wasn't careful he'd end up looking like Oliver Queen. 

"I actually don't know how to surf either...but," he rushed on at her put out expression, "I'm great at spelunking! In Ivy Town I'd go with my friend Jean all the time." And Anna as well, but if the bruise on his heart was anything to go by today wasn't the day for that discussion. He fought to stay present, "So I come highly recommended, you know, if you were worried."  Felicity made soft huff, which he interpreted as a laugh. It was a strange laugh but he kind of liked it. He kind of liked everything about her. _How long can it last?_  He wondered, it felt like they were fighting against time. Felicity closed her eyes, and a wry smile crossed her face, 

"I actually made a deal with myself to avoid caves for a while. Maybe mountain biking?" 

They spent the rest of the morning trading ideas, but never moving from their tiny oasis. The adrenaline would come later.

 

 


End file.
